IT: Cloud Walking
by Animeforlife345
Summary: Young Alex Torres is one of the newer kids in Derry Maine and is so far having a decent time, minus the Bowers Gang. But when kids start disappearing in his new town and the adults not seeming to care, it's up to Alex and his new friends (a.k.a the Loser's Club) to get to the bottom of it. But they must be careful...IT may be something too hard to handle for the young kids...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own IT or it's characters, all the credit goes to Stephen King, the amazing horror author. I own only my original characters._

 **A/N:** _So after rewatching the IT movie about 20 times, I wanted to make a story based off the movie, where another new kid appears and joins the Loser's Club. I know it's not exactly the most original concept, but I_ _decided to put my own spin on the movie by adding a new kid to the mix._

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a rainy day in Derry Maine and Alexander Torres was outside, walking to the supermarket to pick up some groceries for his family. He pulled tge drawstrings of his grey and black striped hoodie and tried to walk as fast as he could to his destination. _'Perks of being the new kid: your parents want you to explore while you do their bidding,'_ the young teen thought to himself as he turned on a street called _Jackson Street._

Looking around at his surroundings, Alex saw a young boy in a yellow rain jacket running after a small paper boat. He watched as the paper boat fell into the storm drain nearby and grimaced at the fact that this kid losing his entrainment, seeing the young boy look into the drain. "Damn, that sucks," Alex said to himself as he continued to walk to the supermarket.

After walking for a few more minutes, he could of swore that he heard a scream, so Alex looked around, but couldn't find the source. The teen shrugged his shoulders and saw his prize in front of him, the store. "Let's get started," Alex said to himself before stepping inside and pulling out the damp list in his pocket.

After gathering everything he needed, Alex paid for his groceries and walked out of the store, noticing that the rain had seemed to get worse. "Shit," he said as he then looked around and saw a red minivan and almost smiled. "Maybe I do have a savior,"

He walked toward the car and saw his mother waiting inside at the wheel. Alex quickly opened the sliding door and jumped inside, leaving the groceries in the back seat before jumping into the front seat. "Mom, have I ever told you how much I love you?" the youngest Torres said to his mother, causing her to crack a small smile.

"You must not tell me enough, cause I was really debating on making you walk in the downpour," she said, causing her son to laugh and buckle up.

They began driving, going through Jackson Street. Alex was looking for the young boy, but then quickly gave up. _'I was in there for at least 25 minutes. He probably went home after giving up on the boat,'_ the teen thought to himself, brushing some of his black hair out of his face.

He pulled down the sun visor and looked into the mirror. His semi-long black hair fell to his shoulders and one side of the hair always seemed to cover one part of his face. "Mom, i think I want a haircut before school ends," Alex said, looking at his mother, who had her eyes glued to the road.

"Your father and I were thinking the same thing," she said, making him cringe.

Since the move, Alex and his father, Marcus, weren't really getting along. Abigail could see why her son was upset, they were making him move away from his childhood friend, but his father seemed to believe that young Alex was blowing things about proportion. There were many arguments, filled with cuss words and slamming doors. Abigail just wanted her old family back, so she came up with the idea to have the two men in the house to make dinner that night. "Are you sure I can't get out of this?" Alex asked his mother, who shook her head.

"No. You and your father need to get back on the same page," she said, making her son sigh and nod his head.

Once they got home, the cooking began. So far, the two were getting along, which was music to Alex's mom's ears. "Crap! Son, can you go into the basement and grab the parmesan we have in the spare cupboard?" Marcus asled his son.

Alex replied with a nod. "Sure thing Pops," he said as he hurried down to the basement.

Alex walked down the steps to the basement and set his sights on the cupboard down below. He tried turning the light on, but to his luck, the lightbulb was burnt out. "Oh that's just _**fucking**_ great," he shouted quietly to himself, walking towards the cupboard.

The young teen opened the door and to his luck, the small bottle of parmesan was right in front. "Sweet," he whispered, grabbing the bottle and closing the door of the cupboard, cringing at the slight creaking sound. "Time to get out of the fucking darkness," he said as he walked towards the steps, but stopped, hearing a rustling noise.

"Hello?" Alex asked out loud, hoping that there wouldn't be an answer. There wasn't one, but for a quick second, he thought that he saw two yellow eyes staring at him intently. Running as fast as he could, Alex got out of the basement and went back to the kitchen, breathing heavily. "Hey guys, let's get on that broken lightbulb huh? You know my fear of the dark," he said as he put the parmesan on the table.

The next morning, Alex woke up and got out if bed, walking towards the living room to watch some television before having to do anything this great Sunday. When he reached the living room, he saw his father pacing back and forth, with his mother sitting in her chair, hand on her mouth in shock. "Uh...guys?" he asked, both parents turning their attention to their son.

"Alex, come quick!" His mother exclaimed, rushing her son to her chair. The 13 year old walked to his mom and looked at the tv where a news reporter was talking.

" _A little boy by the name of George Denbrough has recently disappeared. His parents say that he went outside in the rain and never returned home. He was last seen in a yellow rain jacket and his family would greatly appreciate if he was found,"_

Alex went wide-eyed as he came to a shocking realization. "Holy shit..." he said outloud, causing his father to glare at his son.

"How many times have I told you son, watch your language," Marcus stated with a cold tone.

Alex ignored his father and walked towards the television. "I saw him..." he said, putting his hand on the electronic. "I saw him chasing after a paper boat and I saw it go down the storm drain...I heard a scream when I was a little ways away too..."

He turned to his parents. "This is my fault...If I was there, he wouldn't have disappeared.." the teen said as he walked back to his room and shut the door.

Alex's parents looked at each other in worry as they watched the news turn to another story. The rest of that night, Alex laid in bed, headphones on, blasting Motley Crue into his ears. He finally fell asleep after awhile, but unknowing to him, something was watching him sleep.

 _IT_ was standing in the corner, watching the young boy sleep. _IT_ laughed softly to _IT_ self before slowly disappearing. This one was ripe for the taking, oh yes he was. He just needs a little more fear in his brain and his flesh will taste extravagant.

Alex quickly jolted upwards and turned on the lamp, thinking that he heard someone in his room. He looked around and out his window, where he saw a red balloon floating outside of it. "What the hell?" he asked himself before jumping at a distant chuckle that would anyone's skin crawl.

Alex slapped himself, trying to get himself back into reality. Forcing himself to think it was a figment of his imagionation, he fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes and going to sleep. What the teen didn't know was that he was caught in _IT's_ web and he wouldn't be released until _IT_ would make him float like the rest of them...

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy the first part of my _IT_ story! Will Alex be able to make any friends before the school year ends? Will he be able to cope with the fact that he was the last person to see the young Georgie before his "disappearance" (Unless you count the old lady, but in my opinion, she doesn't count cause she wouldn't do anything anyway)? And what's the deal with red balloon and creepy laughter? Find out next time in _IT: Cloud Walking!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Sewer Trip

**Welcome everyone! I will begin writing more often since I have more time. I will be continuing my IT story and hopefully I will be able to get through this without stalling of any kind. So here it is, Chapter 2 of IT: Cloud Walking!**

* * *

"There's a church full of Jews and Stan has to take the super Jew-y test,"

"But how does it work?"

Alex was walking down the hallway of Derry Middle School, excited to be on summer for the first time in his new home, before listening in to the conversation going on in front of him between three boys. The shortest one on the right had short brown hair and was wearing pink shirt, the one in the middle was the tallest of the three and had combed auburn hair, wearing a green and white shirt, and the one on the left had shaggy black hair and glasses. "They slice the tip of his dick off," The smaller boy stated.

"But then Stan will have nothing left!"

"It is true!"

Rushing right by Alex was a very tall boy with curly brown hair, wearing a blue dress shirt and khakis, trying to catch up to the three boys in front of him. "Wait you guys!"

As they continued to talk about what happened at a Jewish Bar Mitzvah, Alex realized that the Bowers' gang was nearby, looking at the four boys in front of him and then to him. The black-haired boy tried to hurry by them as fast as he could, but when he passed them, he realized that they were following him. _'Shit!'_ he thought to himself as he rushed out of the school, trying to lose the bullies. But before he could get to far, his backpack was pulled violently and he wound up on his back, facing the four members of the dreaded Bowers' gang. "Uh, hey guys!" he tried to lighten the mood before a foot was stamped down on his sternum, making the young boy cough out in pain.

"Now that summer has come around, we get to have extra fun with you and the new chubby kid," Patrick said with a creepy grin on his face as he pressed down harder with his foot. "And you won't be able to do anything about it!"

"Hey!"

The four bullies and the boy looked towards the direction of the voice to see the four boys that were walking in front of Alex in the hallways, two of them being on the ground and the other two standing in front of the Bowers' gang. "You s-s-s-suck Bowers!" The auburn-haired boy said with a stutter.

"Shut up Bill!"

Patrick lifted his foot off of Alex's chest and stepped to turn towards the boys as Henry Bowers turned around as well. "Did you s-s-s-say something, B-b-b-billy?" Henry asked in a mocking tone, walking towards the group of boys. "You got a free ride this year 'cuz of your little brother. Ride's over Denbrough," As he closed in on his prey, the sound of a walkie-talkie stopped him in his tracks. Alex noticed a police officer glaring at the teen, taking off his glasses. Henry stopped his advance and glared at the boy. "This summer is gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends,"

Before he left, Henry licked his hand and wiped it on the boy's face as his friends laughed and began walking away, his gang following close behind him. Alex clutched his chest in pain as one of the boys began helping him up, the small one in the pink shirt. They all watched as the gang climbed into a car that was parked on the side of the street. "I wish he'd go missing," The boy with black hair and glasses said.

"He's probably the one who is doing it,"

Bill turned towards Alex and walked over to him. "Are y-y-y-you alright?" he asked the new boy who was finally able to catch his breath.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Uh, I'll survive," he said as he looked at the boys in front of him. "Thank you everyone. I might have been Bower chew," Alex began to walk away, grabbing his backpack on the way.

Bill looked to his friends, who just shrugged at him, before running to catch up with Alex. "Hey, wait a minute," he said as he got Alex to stop. "Why don't you come with me and my friends to the barrens?"

Alex looked at the boys, who all looked annoyed that their friend would invite a new person into their group, but smiled and nodded. "I might as well. All I was going to do today was go home and watch cartoons," he said with a shrug. "Not many friends when you are a new kid,"

Bill smiled and then looked at his friends who sighed and began walking up to the two. "Well you might as well tell us your name or else we will just keep calling you 'new kid'," the boy with glasses said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm Alexander Torres," Alex introduced as he stuck his hand out to the boy, who looked surprised before taking it and shaking it slowly. "And you guys are?"

"Richie Tozier,"

The smaller boy stepped up and looked at Alex up and down. "I would shake your hand, but my mom says that shaking someone's hand transfers more germs than a toilet seat," he started as the raven-haired boy looked at him confusion. "I am Edward Kaspbrak, but you can call me Eddie,"

The tall boy who was the subject of the other three's conversation earlier stepped up next and shook Alex's hand. "I'm Stanley Uris," he said as Alex's eyes lit up.

"Oh, you're the kid who is about to get the tip of his penis cut off!"

The boys all looked at each other. "You were eavesdropping on our conversation?" Richie asked in an angry tone.

"Well, to be fair, you guys _were_ talking pretty loud," Alex defended himself as they all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Bill then looked at him with a sad expression. "Well since you are new, I am guessing you have no idea about the missing kids, do you?" he asked as the new kid looked at him with the same expression, noticing a poster that was pinned to a tree that was behind them. This was a girl by the name of Betty Ripson.

"I know a lot about the disappearances," Alex corrected as he walked forward a little bit. "I saw one of the kids before they disappeared. But I can't remember his name,"

Before the conversation could get any further, Eddie stepped in and looked at the two. "How about we go to the barrens later today? We all need to go drop off our stuff at home anyways," he said as all the boys agreed and walked their separate ways.

Alex was walking home when he heard the sounds of a loud car engine behind him. Turning around, he saw the Bowers gang pulling away from an alleyway in town; right in his direction. "Oh Alexanderrrrrrr!" Patrick yelled from the front passenger seat, with a big shit-eating grin on his face. Alex took off as fast as he could, trying to find anyway to escape the group of bullies. The car was right on his heels, so Alex took the more dangerous decision in his life; ducking into the forest. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he listened to see if the boys were coming after him. Much to his surprise and his luck, he heard the car peel away, the sound of screeching tires filling the air.

"God, I hate those guys," Alex said quietly to himself as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off. Looking around, he noticed that even though it was still the middle of the day, it was uncharacteristically dark inside of the forest. "Okay, why the fuck dd I decide to do this?"

The black-haired boy took out the flashlight that he always carried in his backpack and began to walk around the forest, trying to navigate it the best that he could. Every so often, Alex thought that he could hear leaves rustling around him and even some branches being stepped on behind him. "H-Hello?" he asked in fear as he shined his flashlight in the direction of the noises, but couldn't catch anything in the beam of light.

 _'Alex...'_

He turned around in the direction of a faint voice calling out his name. _'Why did you let him die Alex...'_ The voice called out again. _'You could have saved that little boy...'_

Alex looked around more frantically, the flashlight shaking in his hands as he walked slowly through the forest. _'I need to get out of here...fast!'_ He thought to himself as he heard cars close by. Without hesitation, Alex took off running, making his way towards the sounds of cars that were going by on the street. As he made it to the exit of the forest he turned around one more time. This time, like he saw outside of his room the night that the little kid disappeared, was a single, red balloon. _'Again?'_ he thought to himself as he looked closer at the balloon. Pointing his flashlight at the floating object, he was met with a sight that he never thought he would see. A clown, wearing white and red face-paint, stepped into view. It was wearing a white and red costume and had orange hair on its head. It smiled at Alex, who looked at the creepy clown with pure terror.

"Would you like to float too?"

Alex screamed in horror as he turned around and ran out of the forest as fast as he could. Unknowing to him, the clown began to laugh as it sunk back int the darkness of the forest, happy that _IT_ has found the way to toy with its prey.

The new kid rushed home, flung open the door and entered his house before locking the door behind him. Sitting down at the door, he began breathing heavily as he ran the scenario through his head over and over again. _'A clown...in the dark woods...'_ he thought to himself. _'A clown...in the dark woods...that can't make any sense...and why would a clown be in the woods anyway? It's like back home with the creepy clown sightings that were happening on the streets...'_

Going to his room, Alex dropped off his bag and books before leaving a note to his parents saying that he will be home later that day. Going to the garage, he grabbed his new bike that his parents got him as a present for dealing with the tough move to Derry. It was a black bike with red handle bars. "Alright, let's take you out for a spin," he said to himself as he took the bike and left his house to find his new friends.

* * *

 **(Kaspbrak household)**

"Take everything but the delicious deals guys! My mom loves them,"

The boys, minus Stan who would join them shortly, were inside of Eddie's house, grabbing snacks and other objects and placing them inside of bags that everyone but Alex brought with them. Before anyone else could grab anything else, the smaller boy of the group stopped them and looked at Bill. "Hey, first you said the barrens...and now you are saying the sewers. I mean..." Eddie started as he hushed his voice. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't Eds," Bill reassured his friend. "The sewers are p-p-public work. We are the public, right?"

Richie reached right behind Alex to open a cabinet, making the black-haired boy move out of the way. In the cabinet was an excessive amount of pill bottles. "Eddie, are these your birth control pills?" he asked as Eddie crossed his arms and looked at his friend.

"Yes, I'm saving them for your sister," The small boy said without missing a beat. "This is private stuff,"

The five boys began to exit the house. "Eddie dear," a voice from the living room stopped the boys from leaving. Sitting in the chair was Mrs. Kaspbrak, filing her nails. "Where are you boys off to in such a rush?"

"Uhm, just m-m-my backyard, Mrs. K," Bill said, stepping forward. "We are hanging out with the new kid and I wanted to show him and everyone else my...,"

"New croquet set!" Richie said in frustration. "Jeez, just spit it out Blubber Bill!"

"Okay," Eddie's mom said. "Oh and sweetie, don't go rolling around in grass, especially if it's just been cut. You know how bad your allergies can get,"

Eddie nodded. "Yes mom," he said as he tried rushing out the door with everyone. "Come on guys,"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Eddie stopped in his tracks and looked at the rest of the boys with an apologetic expression as he walked over to his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. The rest of the boys, minus Alex, began to laugh as Eddie walked back to his friends. "Would you like one from me too Mrs. K?" Richie asked as Eddie pushed them all out of his house.

"Sorry mom!"

The four boys grabbed their bikes and began to ride, Alex following the rest of the boys. As they rode, Stanley joined them. They reached a creek and got off their bikes, walking them down to where the sewer entrance was. "That's poison ivy," Stan said as he looked around at the plants that surrounded them. "And that's poison ivy. And that's poison ivy," He pointed at the plant behind Eddie.

"Where, where's the poison ivy!?"

"No where. Not every fucking plant is poison ivy Stanley," Richie retorted towards his friends as Alex watched from behind. As they continued to argue, he looked into the entrance and saw the dark passageway lit by Bill's flashlight. Realizing that he wouldn't be alone in the dark, he turned his flashlight on and went in with him. Richie followed close behind him. They all turned around to see Eddie and Stan standing just outside of the entrance. "Aren't you guys coming in?"

Eddie shook his head. "Nuh-uh, that's gray water," he said.

"What the hell is gray water?" Alex asked innocently, making Stan and Eddie look at him with wide eyes.

"It's basically piss and shit," Eddie explained as he raised his hands up in annoyance. "So I'm just telling you...You guys are splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee," As he was explaining this, Richie grabbed a stick that was floating in the "gray water". "Are...are you serious?"

"Doesn't smell like caca to me, Senor,"

They continued to argue and Bill, with Alex right behind him, continued just a little bit further into the sewer. As Alex was walking he almost tripped on an object that was floating on the surface of the water. Bending down to pick it up, he realized that it was a shoe. "Hey...guys?" he asked as they ceased their argument to see what was in the new kids hands.

"Shit," Stanley said in a stammer as he looked at Bill. "Don't tell me that's..."

"No," Bill corrected. "Georgie was wearing galoshes,"

Alex took a small gasp as he heard the name that Bill said. _'I should have known!"_ He thought to himself as he mentally kicked himself. _'The little boy in the yellow jacket...that was Bill's brother?'_

"Alex?"

The black-haired boy's train of thought was cut off as Eddie looked at him. "Who's sneaker is it?" The smaller boy asked as Alex looked inside the shoe to see a name printed on the inside. **'B. Ripsom,'**

Richie ran over and looked inside the shoe before gasping. "It's Betty Ripsom's," he confirmed as all the other boys looked at each other in shock.

"Oh shit..." Eddie said as he looked at Stanley, who was silent. "Fuck. I don't like this,"

"Yeah, well how do you think Betty feels?" Richie shot back before smiling lightly. "Running around these tunnels, with only one freaking shoe?" He jumped on one foot to try and make a joke, the other boys not laughing at all.

"What if she is still here?"

Everyone turned to Stanley, who looked freaked out about the whole thing. Bill, Richie, and Alex all turned and began to walk further into the sewer tunnels. "Eddie, Stanley, come on!" Alex could hear Richie say as he traveled further into the darkness, his hands trembling in fear.

"My mom will have an aneurysm if she finds out we were playing down here! I'm serious!" Eddie yelled in their direction. "Bill?"

The lead boy turned around and looked at Eddie. "If I was Betty Ripsom, I would want us to find me," he answered. "G-G-Georgie too,"

"What if I don't want to find them?"

All three boys in the sewer looked at Eddie with shock. "I mean, no offense Bill, but I do not want to end up like..." Before finishing his sentence, he chose his words carefully. "I don't want to go missing either,"

"He has a point,"

"You too?" Bill asked Stanley, who was growing more and more anxious about the situation.

"It's summer! We are supposed to be having fun!" He said as he looked at the ground. "This isn't fun...this is scary and disgusting!"

A loud noise was heard behind the two boys outside of the sewer and everyone turned to see what it was. It was a boy, a little on the heavy side and a little bit of a baby face, clutching his stomach in pain. When they took a closer look, they could see that his stomach was bleeding. The three boys inside the sewer all stepped out to get a closer look. "Holy shit!" Richie exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you!?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So I am going to be focusing on all of my stories, not just one for an extended period of time. So expect to see more of my stories popping up and around this site as I have a lot of time to update, as long as I am not working. Thank you everyone for their patience and their continued support. Have a great day, Ani out!**


End file.
